pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Castle
The Battle Castle (バトルキャッスル, Battle Castle) is a facility featured in the new Battle Frontier, and is situated in the south-western corner. In the Battle Castle, the player must fight 7 trainers in a row, with the prerequisite being that all hold items must be removed prior to entry. Trainers are also limited to using only 3 Pokémon, all of which have had their levels reduced to level 50. The Frontier Brain for the Battle Castle is known as Castle Valet Darach. The player will first face off against Darach once 21 battles have been cleared in succession. After the player achieves victory, Darach will award him/her with a commemorative Silver Print. Darach is able to be fought again after the player progresses to 49 consecutive matches. Upon this time, Darach awards the player with a commemorative Gold Print. Castle Points Instead of Battle Points (BP) being the universal currency in all other modes within the Battle Frontier, Castle Points (CP) are used to this effect. Similarly to BP, Castle Points are received upon victory in battle, which in turn can allow the player to restore his/her Pokémon in terms of PP, HP and the purchasing of specific hold items from the Battle Castle. They can alternatively be used at the player's behest to look at the opponent Trainer's Pokémon and moveset, in order to better prepare a strategy. Castle Points can also be used to limit the opponent Pokémon's level by a maximum of five levels. Upon entering the Battle Castle, the player is gifted with 10CP. There are also special conditions that must be met in order for the player to receive additional Castle Points during a battle. Also, there are several inhibitors set in place to restrict the items the player can acquire, which can be lifted through upgrading from one Castle Rank to the next. The items available for purchase as well as the pre-requisite conditions that need to be met for unlocking these items are as follows: Restore HP and PP Increasing CP Yield There are also a series of in-battle criteria that can increase the number of Castle Points the Trainer receives at the end of the battle. When these events(s) are reached, the Trainer's overall Castle Points are multiplied. A list of such is as follows: Berries There are a variety of berries which are available to the player in the Battle Castle. Items Regular items can also be purchased for use in the Battle Castle. However, the list of such items is extremely limited in terms of their in-battle effects. Miscellaneous Some other features available to the player include viewing and limiting the stats of your opponent's Pokémon. Such features are attributed in the table below: Raising Castle Ranks Info on Foe There are a plethora of tasks available by which the Trainer can see the opponent's Pokémon and their moves, abilities and statistics. These are as follows: Frontier Brain Battle 1 The Frontier Brain will challenge the player to a Pokémon battle once they have progressed to a winning streak of 21 battles. His Pokémon's levels are adapted to match your own. Once Darach is defeated, he will award the player with a Silver Print. Battle 2 Once the player reaches their 49th battle, Darach will challenge the player to a rematch. In this battle, he has dramatically different and more powerful Pokémon. When you defeat Darach again, he will give you a Gold Print. Category:Johto locations Category:Battle Frontier Category:Sinnoh locations